


May the lord forgive me for my sins 愿主宽恕

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, pray!Dean, psychic!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>掌握着特殊能力的Sam/祈祷着的Dean，wincest。时间背景在第四季后期~第五季前期。Dean总是握着Sam小时候给他的护身符祷告。而Sam是听到他祷告的人。黑化（boyking）暗示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the lord forgive me for my sins 愿主宽恕

Dean不信神灵，不真的信。他所接触过的那些所谓的神，除了麻烦之外没给他带来过其他什么好处。但他也会祈祷，向某种未知而掌有撼动命运力量的存在祈求宽恕。比起信仰，那更像是一种安慰剂，只为了使他污浊的灵魂在睡梦里获得稍许的安稳。

Dean会握着Sam给他的护身符,向其诉说自己的罪孽——他使弟弟从正常的生活中被迫剥离，父亲的灵魂因他而在地狱中绝望尖叫，他为许多陌生人无端带去灾厄，而他弟弟正一步步向黑暗迈进，在那漩涡中挣扎，可他似乎无力阻止。

还有一项罪行——最令他不想承认，不断逃避却又避无可避，从无法追溯的过去一直绵延至今，在他的身体里蔓生滋长，就像是已然攀附在他四肢百骸的一株寄生。如果思考也能发出声响，那么Dean关于它的一切思绪必定都声如蚊呐，因为即便深藏在心，他也唯恐有人会捕获到它的蛛丝马迹。那是他最无可狡辩的罪状，最无可饶恕的恶行；即便他自己都为之作呕，厌恶至极，却无论如何无法摆脱，只得将它深埋在心中最深重的阴影之后，埋在他所有的玩世不恭的面具之后，埋在那个不称职混蛋兄长的身份之后。

而他就快遮掩不住了，有好几次，好几次——在他们心有灵犀目光交错、肩膀手肘或大腿自然相贴的瞬间；在他弟弟用湿润的眸子向他恳求一个关于死亡的承诺的一霎；又或是他即将堕入地狱，Sam总用不舍、留念、深爱与哀戚的目光注视着他那段时日里——他几乎想要向Sam和盘托出。但不知幸或不幸，真相前的最后一层幕布始终没被揭下——即便在那塞壬化身成为他的“弟弟”之后，他也只是得到了Sam几个若有所思的眼光。这令Dean仍得以在怯懦的庆幸与近乎绝望的愧疚中苟延残喘，用几乎自己也无法听见的心声祈求宽恕。

他握着那枚护身符，像是吊在悬崖上的人拽着象征唯一生路的绳索。它熟悉的棱角硌住他的手心，隐隐生痛却为Dean带来一丝来之不易的安抚。他背向隔壁床的Sam侧卧着，蜷缩在被褥之中，闭上眼，几不可察地瑟瑟发抖。现实一步步脱离他的掌控，Sammy似乎离他越来越远，太多的变故向他们倾轧而来，他几乎记不起上一次与Sam放松谈笑是什么时候。恶魔勾引了他的弟弟，而他甚至不肯定他弟弟是不是将要（已经）成为一个恶魔。他痛苦着，恐惧着，怨怒着，悲愤着——妒嫉着。他对所有将Sam从他身边带离的一切深痛恶绝，因为保护Sam是Dean一生唯一的职责，他应当看顾好Sammy，不让一切不好的在他身上发生。但是在他内心的最深处却不能欺骗自己，除了那些冠冕堂皇的“big brother”式的理由，还有一个污秽的念头在寂静无人处狂躁地嘶吼。

Dean双手握着守护符按在心口，曲起膝盖，像是在把自己团得尽量小，要与他罪孽卑微的内心相匹配。他在内心里不住地祷告，不自觉地咬紧下唇，直至在舌尖尝到血的腥味。

突然他感到床垫一沉，继而背部贴上一具温暖得近乎灼热的躯体。Dean全身一僵，几乎是条件反射地做出攻击、同时要去摸枕头底下的配枪，但对方比他还更快一步，强硬地将他全面压制住，他有种被对方的身体从背后整个包覆住的错觉。握着Dean手肘的手掌施的力道并不大，却令Dean诡异地无法动弹。思绪回归的下一刻，Dean的本能已经辨认出对方的身份。他的肌肉松懈下来，心弦却绷成一根僵直的线。

“嘿Sammy，”他搬出早就熟捻于心的轻佻口吻，一心想要惹恼他的弟弟，好把他尽快赶走，“做噩梦了？梦到小丑还是巫师？可惜你现在不是三岁，不然我可以把你捧在怀里，给你唱首'old McDonald'……”

“我都知道，Dean。”

Sam在他耳边开口，他的声音有种诡异的暗沉感，呼出的气息打在Dean的耳背与脖颈，让他条件反射地瑟缩了一下，“你在说什么胡话，Sam？”

“开始的时候，”Sam没有理会他，自顾自地继续，他靠得很近，嘴唇几乎贴到了Dean颈部的肌肤，握着Dean的那只手依旧没有松开，大拇指在Dean的手腕内侧缓慢地摩挲，“只是一些只言片语。迷惘，渴求，我分辨不出那是真的来自于你，还是只是我青春期的幻想。再往后，我们重遇，你再回到我身旁，它就渐渐一点一点地清晰起来了，但是还是很微弱。我可以听到一些连贯的话。'老天啊，我不该，'或者'Sam，对不起'，以及'想要'，'是的，想要更多'，'求你'。”

Dean战栗起来，浑身都在发抖。他感觉到有什么在他眼前正轰然倒塌，而Sam则毫不留情地加速它的碎裂。

“但是那时我还是无法完全确定。那时的我，还太无知，懦弱，愚蠢地遵循某些'底线'，以至于对一些显而易见的事装作视而不见——这听起来是不是有些熟悉？对，你也总是这么做，我猜这是人类的通病。”

“'人类的通病'？”Dean努力挤出一个笑，声音嘶哑，“你说得你好像不是人类，天才。”

“不过当我决定直面命运为我埋好的隐线，决定主动抓住一切可利用的来对抗那些妄想致我们于死地或将我们分开的天使与恶魔时，那所有便都豁然开朗。”Sam对Dean的话不置可否，只是兀自说了下去，他的鼻尖在Dean的发尾里磨蹭，像是一只撒娇的幼兽，压制在Dean身上的力道却令他愈发无法动弹。

“一直以来，你都在向我祈祷，Dean，我们却明白得太晚——神和天使都是混蛋，较之恶魔更过犹不及，会回应我们的祈愿和哀求的，一直都只有我们自己。而唯有我能给予你真正想要的。当我明了我自己所希冀的，我便明白了你所渴求的。”

Sam的声音里充满了不容置疑的笃定，Dean想反驳，想辩解，想就他暧昧不明的暗指大声发问，想挣脱出眼下这异样的情境，但最终他只是维持着那个姿势被Sam困在原地，被Sam诡谲的力量全面压制。

“你可以骗自己是因为我不正常的能力，骗自己是受我蛊惑，如果那能令你短暂地感到心安，我不在乎，Dean——但你最终会无法伪饰，我们终将坦诚相对。我给予的便是你的祈求，我需索的便是你的热望。”

Sam平稳地陈述，好像在说一个毋须求证的公理。Dean能感受到他的怀抱越收越紧，火热而炽灼，那让他奇异地联想到了地狱的业火。他的脑子里如同经历一阵飓风过境，心绪狂躁纷乱，仿佛有上千个念头同时浮出，他张口，却又一语不发，不知从何说起——天知道，说心事一向不是Dean.Winchester的长项。

——最终，他只在Sam更加向他靠近时，颤抖着，迎向了对方的唇舌。

 

-END-


End file.
